prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vanaguilar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SummerSlam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wagnike2 (talk) 02:58, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Survivor Series 2017 *Hiya, why did you remove the match preview table code on Survivor Series 2017? Dean27 (talk) 13:31, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Chat! *Hiya, next time you are on, please can you let me know so we can have a chat in the chat room. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 23:10, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Theme songs *Please can you add (Theme song) to the songs on the PPV's. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 03:59, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :*Also any new sponsors could you add to the template for me. Will save me going through them all again once you've done them. Template is Template:Wrestling sponsors. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 10:46, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :*Hiya, are you adding the new sponsors to the template? Dean27 (talk) 04:41, February 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: List of WWE pay-per-view events *I've unlocked the page for 1 week. Dean27 (talk) 08:19, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Smackdown pages *Hiya, do you fancy doing me a fav and changing WWE to WWF on the early smackdown pages? Starting on January 4, 2001 Smackdown results and ending on May 2, 2002 Smackdown results where it changed to WWE. It will need changing on the Infobox and the opening text. Let me know if you could do this for me. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:53, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :*Change it to WWF not from WWF! Dean27 (talk) 10:49, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :*STOP! You're doing it wrong. Dean27 (talk) 10:52, March 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: NXT TakeOver: San Antonio *Done. Dean27 (talk) 14:42, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Sponsors *Hiya, if you want to make the 6 sponsors I have on my page, feel free. Link is here. Also, could you create the four theme songs for NXT TakeOver: Orlando for me? Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 15:15, April 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: WWE *Yeah, i'm working my way through all the changes from last night. It will get done, don't worry. Could you create the WrestleMania sponsors for me? Dean27 (talk) 15:02, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :*If you see any issues that needs looking at, please can you sort them yourself rather than telling/asking someone else to fix the issue. Also not sure how or why you signed your message to Teatoper as Wagnike2?! Dean27 (talk) 03:44, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :* What page are you asking about? It's not clear. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:56, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Result pages Is there anyway you can get you to start adding either the summary or photos to these pages ? It'd be a great help in helping us complete these in a quicker manner and most of it's relatively easy. The summary is simple straight copy and paste from the WWE.com results. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:00, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Gail Kim What category? - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:36, June 23, 2017 (UTC) *'TNA Hall of Fame' - Vanaguilar (talk) 11:36, June 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: WWE NXT & WWE Championship *Done, let me know when you've finished editing them. Dean27 (talk) 09:30, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Event images Instead of just linking to these? Is there any way you could start actually adding them yourself? It'd be a great help. If not, it's cool but... - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:11, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :* Thanks for linking those SD episodes to the Network. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:21, November 30, 2017 (UTC) :* Can you hold off on creating more of the 2018 Main Event pages? I'm not entirely sure those are the right dates being used anymore and I want to figure that out first. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:05, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :* Don't add image links on Network pages unless you plan on uploaded them And uploading them within a timely manner. You are making it more difficult to find out which pages actually n eed images. - Wagnike2 (talk)! RE: Impact Knockouts & Tag Team Championship *They have been unlocked for a day for you to edit them. Dean27 (talk) 11:34, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Moving pages *We're you given permission to move a page yesterday by an Admin? Dean27 (talk) 12:07, August 31, 2018 (UTC) 205 Live Thanks for working on those 205 live pages. Any help we can get keeping any of the WWE pages updated like champion histories, episodes etc. is much appreciated. --Latin915 (talk) 17:52, April 10, 2019 (UTC) July 31, 2019 NXT results I have added it to the template. --Latin915 (talk) 03:44, April 12, 2019 (UTC) April 9, 2019 Smackdown results Do not put a "source" where images are needed. Either add images or not. --Latin915 (talk) 15:32, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Quicken Loans Arena Do not redirect pages. Next time let an administator know if you have a suggestion for a redirect or move. --Latin915 (talk) 00:28, April 16, 2019 (UTC) WrestleMania Way Do not add pages to wwe network cleanup or any other cleanup category. Add the images it needs to be complete--Latin915 (talk) 06:43, April 30, 2019 (UTC) WWE episode results Thanks for working on Raw, Smackdown, Main event, 205 and NXT results. Keep up the good work! --Latin915 (talk) 06:50, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Extreme Rules Thanks for getting those title changes from Extreme Rules. --Latin915 (talk) 03:31, July 15, 2019 (UTC)